


Pour One Out

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Once a year Steve visits the crypt of a long dead friend.  Never did he expect to find a new friend during one of these visits.





	Pour One Out

For the 2017 Stony BINGO prompt "graveyard"

 

* * *

 

 

     The waning moon was high in the clear sky when Steve peaked around the corner of the gate into the graveyard.  His eyes darted around taking in the slight breeze moving the manicured grass and the leaves of the large trees dotting the landscape.  Aside from some squirrels, nothing else moved.  Tensing his muscles, Steve leapt over the brick wall and into the graveyard proper.   Time to pay his respects.

 

     The crypt was far into the back and dominated everything else in the graveyard.  No matter how many times he saw it Steve couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him when he saw the crypt at how like the man to build an ostentatious mausoleum.  Steve raised a pale hand and traced the letters announcing the family crypt – STARK.  Memories flooded Steve of the fights and laughter he’d had with the man dead inside and silently he wished that he had found peace even though he had been an adamant Atheist.

 

     “GOT YOU!”

 

     Steve spun in alarm and got hit hard in the chest when something, no someone, threw themselves into him.  Thankfully Steve’s self-preservation skills were never astute so all he did was come up hard against the crypt instead of snapping the neck of whoever it was.  The cackling into his neck left him relieved that he hadn’t just gotten himself killed.

 

     “Um, hello?”  Steve patted awkwardly on the back of the person who was now hugging him.  In response the person’s head came up and amber eyes twinkled up at him.

 

     “I knew it was you.  Only you would creep around here one night a year and leave Howard water in a whisky bottle.”  Steve frowned at the young man.  He couldn’t be more than 20.  Steve had a vague sense of meeting him before but he had a perfect memory and he’d remember that face with its Van Dyke and those eyes almost obscured by too long curly dark hair.  Those eyes narrowed and the young man pulled back.

 

     “Oh no, my world is shattering, Captain America doesn’t remember me?!  What happen to that eidetic memory of yours Captain?”

 

     Steve felt his face twist in confusion.  Between the hug and the name drops this person was entirely too familiar with him.  And considering what he was – how old he was – that could be dangerous.  But the kid didn’t put Steve on edge, almost as if he did know him or at least had maybe years ago?

 

     “Tony?”  The young man gave him a snarky smile before stepping back completely and wagging his eyebrows at Steve.

 

     “Surprised?”

 

     That was an understatement.  “You’re 43 years old!  How do you still look – oh please tell me you didn’t  let yourself get bitten!?“  Steve felt horrified looking at the other man, his words colliding and stuttering to get out over the feeling.

 

     “Calm yourself, old man.  Nanites.  Powered by this bad boy.”  Tony tapped his chest and Steve heard a very distinct metallic ‘thunk.’  Steve was dubious but reached out and tapped his own finger against the middle of Tony’s chest.  Sure enough that was not flesh under his finger.  “Had to have them injected when my heart got damaged and they had some interesting side effects.”

 

     “The kidnapping?  In Afghanistan?”  Steve asked.  Tony nodded, his cocky smile on his face.  “When I heard, I went and tried to find you.”

 

     “Did you?  Guess I was too awesome and didn’t need rescuing.  Geez, Steve, don’t look so put out.  It’s been 15 years and it had been 15 since last time you’d seen me before that.”  Tony shrugged.

 

     “I owed it to your – “A surprisingly hard smack to the side of his head interrupted him.

 

     “Howard was dead, Steve, pretty sure he didn’t care.  Hell, he barely cared what became of me when he was still alive.  Now let’s not get all morose.  I’ve been wondering who the June 8thmidnight visitor was for years.”  Tony was all movement fueled by pent up energy and Steve suddenly remembered the underfoot child Howard was always yelling at for getting in the way. 

 

     “I thought you said you knew it was me.”  Steve crossed his arms and tried to give Tony a look of disapproval but the other man just cackled again.

 

     “Sassy, just like I remember.  The whiskey bottle with water in it was what made me think it was you.  That plus the decade long commitment.  Only someone with equal parts snarkiness and longevity would pull that kind of stunt at Howard’s actual gravesite.”  Steve had to bite his cheek to keep from grinning.  Howard would be really pissed about the whisky bottle.

 

     “But it could have been someone else, and you just decided to wait around in a graveyard to see who it was?  Then, when you realized it was me you decided to jump out of nowhere and surprise me?  I could have killed you Tony.  I thought you were a genius.”

 

     “So rude, Captain.  And yet, all well that ends well.  Why don’t you leave the gag gift for the dead man and lets go get a real drink and catch up?”  Tony practically danced up to Steve looking around for the bottle.

 

     “Would anyone even serve you?”  For his answer Steve got to watch is absolute amazement and Tony aged – just a bit – until he appeared to be in his mid-20’s.  “What?”

 

     “My tech is awesome.  Interacts with the genetic code.  When I initially implanted them they just healed my damaged organs, especially my heart, but over time they’ve been improving everything to physical ideal, which is apparently my early 20’s.  With some upgrades I’ve been able to control that just enough so I can look a bit older.”

 

     “Are you aging at all?”  Steve’s voice was a little high but the idea that Tony was going to be frozen in time him was horrifying.

 

     Tony gave him a leer and a half smile.  “Nope.  Here’s hoping we get along because it’s going to be you and me and eternity.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stony BINGO prompt "graveyard"
> 
> I like to number my AU's so this one is S149736 (S stand for Sarah 'cause it's mine).
> 
> And just to clarify;  
> -Steve is a Vampire and was never frozen  
> -Steve and Howard were friends up until Howard died  
> -Tony was 17 when Howard Died but refused to see Steve hence why Steve hasn't seen him up close and personal since Tony was 13.  
> -Howard was an absentee father but not an abusive one  
> -Tony uses make-up magic to look older in public since he's still the Stark in Stark Industries  
> -IDK what the significance of the date is  
> -If this were to continue they'd end up married
> 
> This really wants to be longer but I got to get back to working of 'Red Shoelaces'


End file.
